Father Figure
by ambudaff
Summary: A Snapefic untuk Niero. Siapa sebenarnya yang memerlukan Father Figure?
1. Chapter 1

**FATHER FIGURE**

_Harry Potter is__ JK Rowling's_

_Cerita dimulai dari akhir Perang Besar (2 Mei 1998 – HP Lexicon)_

_Special for __**Niero Alluka**__, have a Very Happy Snappy Birthday!_

-o0o-

_Guru adalah mereka yang menjadikan dirinya jembatan_

_Para murid diundang untuk menyeberanginya_

_Setelah semua menyeberang, dengan senang hati mereka mengundurkan diri_

_Dan mendorong para murid untuk menciptakan jembatan sendiri_

[Nikos Kazantzakis – Chicken Soup for the Kid's Soul]

-o0o-

Walau suara pintu berderit halus sekali, Harry langsung berdiri. Sosok matron setengah baya itu keluar dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dibaca.

"Madam Pomfrey?" pinta Harry, harap cemas.

Perempuan itu menghela napas panjang. "Dia memang memakai _Stopper in Death_. Penangkalnya sudah diberikan." Harry sudah nyaris tersenyum lega ketika kalimat berikutnya menyusul, "tapi … ada kesulitan."

-o0o-

Begitu selesai dengan urusan Elder Wand, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione kembali ke asrama Gryffindor. Lelah, berniat untuk tidur. Hermione sudah masuk ke kamarnya, Ron sudah menyusup ke dalam bantalnya, ketika Harry tiba-tiba teringat.

Jenazah Snape masih ada di Shrieking Shack.

Tak membuang waktu untuk membangunkan Ron, ia bergegas mengenakan pakaian lagi, menyelipkan tongkat, lari ke Shrieking Shack. Di sana ia temukan, jenazah itu masih dalam posisi seperti tadi.

Sekuat tenaga dibawanya sendiri—keluar dari Shrieking Shack bukan perkara mudah—jenazah ke Aula Depan, ketika disadarinya ada sesuatu yang aneh. Jenazah Snape tidak kaku, seperti jenazah-jenazah lain, seperti Fred, seperti Remus atau Tonks.

Mendadak terpikir olehnya, mungkinkah ia memakai _Stopper in Death_?

Tapi untuk bertanya, bertanya pada siapa? Mulanya terlintas Hermione—tapi dia pasti sudah kecapekan sekarang dan sedang tertidur lelap. Tak berpikir panjang seperti biasanya, dia langsung saja membawa jenazah Snape ke Hospital Wings.

Mungkin Madam Pomfrey tahu.

-o0o-

Madam Pomfrey tahu ternyata. Selain karena sedikit-sedikit pernah membaca, juga ternyata Snape pernah memberitahu. Tapi karena satu dan lain hal, Madam Pomfrey mempersiapkan agar Harry tidak terlalu optimis.

Pertama, antara waktu Snape 'mati' dan waktu ia diberikan penangkalnya, lumayan jauh. Kedua, dan ini yang cukup mengkhawatirkan, Snape 'mati' karena bisa ular. Jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan dari 'mati' ditusuk misalnya.

Apalagi bisa ularnya jenis langka, ular besar yang bukan hanya membunuh dengan membelit tetapi juga dengan mematuk. Menyebarkan racun dengan bisa, yang ternyata termasuk jenis cepat membunuh.

Itu yang harus ditangani sekarang. Itulah kesulitannya.

_Stopper in Death_ menahan kematian pada waktu yang tepat, tapi selanjutnya harus diupayakan membersihkan bisa ular dalam darah dan seluruh tubuh Snape.

Harry memandang lekat-lekat Madam Pomfrey.

"Aku tak tahu soal itu, Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey balas memandangnya dengan lembut, "Karena itulah kau kuberi tahu. Kau pernah me-Legilimens Severus?"

Harry mengangguk ragu. Kejadian itu sudah lama, dan tidak sengaja.

"Bisa ular yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh Severus bisa kuatasi. Mudah-mudahan tak lama bisa bersih. Tapi bisa yang masuk ke dalam otak, harus diatasi secara khusus."

Harry tak begitu mengerti.

"Kau tahu bagaimana menggosok lantai kamar mandi tanpa sihir?"

Itu tentu saja Harry tahu. Sering detensi. Perlahan Harry mengangguk tak mengerti arah pertanyaannya.

"Ini seperti menggosok lantai kamar mandi, harus digosok bagian perbagian. Tak bisa disihir sekaligus semuanya, harus sedikit-sedikit."

"Tanpa sihir?"

"Dengan Legilimens."

Mulai terbuka kenapa Madam Pomfrey memintanya. Tentu. Ia akan mengerjakannya, seberapa lama pun wakt—

"Dan dalam waktu yang terbatas. Bisa ular itu ternyata punya kadaluarsa. Seminggu. Jadi kita harus bisa mengeluarkan bisa itu dalam waktu seminggu sejak ia digigit, dan kuhitung itu berarti sudah duabelas jam yang lalu."

Berarti tinggal enam hari duabelas jam lagi?

Masalah bertambah saat Hermione datang dengan tangan penuh gulungan perkamen.

"Harry. Madam Pomfrey. Sesuai dengan dugaanmu, jika otak Profesor Snape sudah dipenuhi bisa ular itu—dan itu jelas karena gigitannya di leher—maka kita harus bekerja sangat keras."

Gulungan perkamen yang satu dibuka, gambar penampang otak. Hermione menggantungkannya di dinding. Gulungan satu lagi dibuka, penuh tulisan.

"Otak bukan gumpalan licin yang bisa kita bersihkan dalam waktu setengah jam, Harry, otak adalah kumpulan kerutan, yang kalau kita beberkan dan luruskan, luasnya jadi tak terhingga. Dan itulah yang harus kita bersihkan, Harry. Dalam waktu enam hari lebih sedikit."

Harry meraih tongkatnya, digenggamnya erat-erat. "Baik. Mari kita lakukan."

Hermione mendeham. "Sebentar, Harry."

"Adakah lagi yang harus kuketahui?"

"Kita kemungkinan besar tidak bisa membersihkan semuanya tepat waktu. Karena itu harus ada … prioritas."

Harry menelan ludah. Apakah ia memang tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan gurunya tepat waktu?

Hermione menunjukkan gambar otak yang satu, "Gambar ini menunjukkan bagian-per-bagian otak dengan fungsinya. Bagian kiri dan bagian kanan. Otak untuk menerima rangsang syaraf, otak untuk menyimpan memori, dan tentunya yang paling penting bagi kita penyihir adalah … otak untuk mengontrol kemampuan menyihir kita. Yang mana yang harus didahulukan … dibersihkan?" suara Hermione memelan.

Harry terduduk. Ia menoleh pada Madam Pomfrey, dan menoleh lagi pada Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk pelan, "Ini kuserahkan padamu Harry. Percaya atau tidak, aku merasa banyak kesamaan antara dia dan dirimu."

Harry menunduk. Pilihan diserahkan padanya? Prioritas mungkin otak untuk menerima rangsang syaraf, lalu memori, lalu … tapi kemampuan sihir juga penting, dan … jadi yang mana dulu?

Perlahan ia berdiri. "Tolong ingatkan, Hermione. Pertama membersihkan susunan syaraf, motorik halus. Lalu bagian otak untuk mengontrol kemampuan menyihir. Sesudahnya memori. Hal-hal lain mungkin dikerjakan kalau masih ada waktu. Mudah-mudahan."

Hermione memandang Madam Pomfrey, lalu bertanya pelan pada Harry, "Kau yakin?"

Madam Pomfrey yang mengangguk, "Kukira untuk penyihir lain harus dimulai dengan susunan syaraf untuk motorik halus, lalu motorik kasar, baru hal-hal lain, tapi untuk Severus, ya, pilihanmu tepat Harry. Mari kita mulai."

Harry berdiri, memegang erat tongkatnya dan berbicara pelan pada tongkat itu, "_Please_, jangan kecewakan aku ya?"

Perlahan ia masuk ke dalam kamar di mana gurunya terbaring. Masih sama seperti waktu dibaringkan, nyaris tak ada gerakan. Selintas sama saja seperti jenazah.

Hermione menyusul dengan gulungan peta otak, dan berbisik pada Harry, "Mulai dari sini, Harry," sahutnya menunjuk satu tempat.

"Baik," sahut Harry, juga nyaris tak terdengar. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Snape, mengacungkan tongkat ke tengah-tengah kening dan berbisik, "_Legilimens_!"

Jauh lebih sulit dari _Legilimency_ yang terdahulu. Selain ia harus lebih memusatkan perhatian, sekarang ia juga harus mengarahkan ke mana _Legilimency_ bergerak dan membuatnya membersihkan tempat itu.

Memusatkan perhatian tanpa henti membuatnya lelah. Harry memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Baru sejam?" tanyanya tak percaya. Seakan ia sudah berjam-jam. Tapi ia berkecil hati juga saat melihat Hermione mewarnai tempat yang sudah dibersihkan dalam otak Snape. "Baru sebegitu yang berhasil dibersihkan?"

Hermione mengangguk tanpa suara.

Harry mencoba tidak terlihat putus asa. Baru sekian, ia sudah merasa lelah? Tidak boleh, ia tidak boleh terlihat lelah. Lagipula, ia harus mencoba sekerasnya.

"OK, aku siap lagi," sahutnya, mengusir rasa lelahnya.

Satu, dua, ti … "_Legilimens_!"

Malam sudah tiba saat Hermione berhasil memaksa Harry agar beristirahat sejenak. Daerah yang sudah berhasil dibersihkan agak lumayan juga. Nyaris seluruh jaringan syaraf sudah berhasil dibersihkan. Harry tadinya tak ingin berhenti, tapi Hermione berhasil menunjukkan daerah-daerah di mana ia nyaris saja gagal.

"Kalau sudah nyaris gagal, kalau pemusatan perhatian sudah melenceng, berarti kau perlu istirahat."

"Tapi, kalau aku beristirahat, akan berkurang waktuku untuk memulihkannya—"

"Tidak, Harry. Kalau kau terus bersikeras, kau justru bisa saja membunuhnya—"

Baru Harry menyadarinya. Dalam keadaan lelah, pemusatan pikiran bisa melenceng. Mau tak mau ia kembali ke kamarnya, makan dengan cepat hidangan yang disediakan Kreacher, dan berusaha tidur dengan cepat.

"Kreacher, bangunkan aku dua jam lagi."

Tepat dua jam kemudian Harry sudah berdiri lagi di Hospital Wing, menyipitkan mata, memusatkan lagi perhatian, merapal lagi _Legilimens_.

Tapi kali ini begitu ia selesai satu sesi, seseorang sudah menemaninya.

"Malfoy?"

"Ron mencariku, dan menceritakan apa yang kau lakukan. Aku memang belum pernah merapal _Legilimens_, hanya sering _Occlumens_, tapi dari apa yang diceritakan bibi Bella, nampaknya tidak begitu berbeda. Mudah-mudahan kita bisa mengejar waktu."

Harry menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ada pengganti. Mereka bisa bekerja 24 jam kalau begitu.

"Terima kasih, Malf—Draco."

Draco menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku," bisiknya pelan. Mengeluarkan tongkatnya, dan bersiap. Harry menepuk bahunya, dan mundur.

Kali ini pekerjaan agak lebih cepat. Hermione mewarnai bagian demi bagian dalam peta otak dengan puas.

"Seluruh susunan syaraf sudah bersih. Kau dan Draco sudah nyaris membersihkan juga bagian kemampuan mengontrol sihir. Nanti sore mungkin kita bisa masuk ke bagian memori. Ini akan lebih susah, karena lebih banyak."

"Apalagi," Madam Pomfrey masuk, "bagian memori itu lebih dinamis, berbeda dalam tiap orang. Akan lebih sulit."

Harry mengangguk. Seberapa sulitnya, akan dicoba, tekadnya, memperhatikan sekarang giliran Draco sedang beraksi.

"Madam, bagaimana dengan bisa ular di bagian yang lain?"

Madam Pomfrey tersenyum membesarkan hati, "Sudah dibersihkan. Sekarang jika susunan syaraf juga sudah bersih, ada kemungkinan ia bisa bangun kapan saja."

"Benarkah?"

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk. "Kau sendiri jangan lupa istirahat. Sekarang biarkan Draco yang mengerjakannya, kau pergilah istirahat."

Rasanya satu beban hilang dari punggung Harry saat ia pergi beristirahat siang itu.

-o0o-

Tanggal 8 malam, saat Harry menghentikan sesi bagiannya.

"Memori sudah selesai, Madam Pomfrey. Sekarang tinggal susunan syaraf untuk motorik kasar—"

"Pergilah beristirahat, Harry. Jangan memforsir begitu. Selama ini kau sama sekali tidak beristirahat, hanya menyandarkan diri saat Draco menggantikanmu. Ini sudah seminggu, Harry!"

"Tapi waktu hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi, Madam. Setelah itu, saya akan beristirahat. Saya janji!"

Madam Pomfrey menggeleng-geleng.

Hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Jika saja ia berhasil menyelesaikan bagiannya, otak Profesor Snape akan bersih total. Ia bisa bangun kapan saja. Dan bisa melakukan apa saja, apa yang ia suka.

Hermione menyela, "Harry, lakukan dengan perlahan-lahan saja. Satu jam, istirahat, dan seterusnya. Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Baiklah," Harry mengalah. Ia duduk sejenak. Minum. Dan tak sabar memulai sesi selanjutnya.

Memegang erat tongkatnya, konsentrasi, dan, "_Legilimens_!"

Beberapa jam lagi. Ia harus berlomba dengan waktu. Masih ada beberapa bagian dari otak yang belum diwarnai oleh Hermione, berarti masih belum bersih betul. Istirahat. Mulai lagi. Istirahat. _Legilimens_ lagi. Ia belum boleh istirahat. Masih ada satu jam lagi, walau nampaknya tidak akan penuh semua dibersihkan, tetapi inilah maksimalnya.

"_Legilimens_!"

Dan setelah ini Profesor Snape akan bangun. Dan ia bisa meminta maaf akan semua yang sudah ia lakukan dulu. Dan ia—

"Harry!"

"HARRY!"

Tersentak bangun ia mendadak. Tidak! Apa yang sudah terjadi? Wajah Hermione nampak khawatir

"Kau tertidur, Harry, untung saja kau menarik tongkatmu di saat terakhir—"

Apa?

"Saat terakhir tadi kau tertidur, untung kau sempat menarik tongkatmu."

Linglung Harry berusaha bangun. Dilihatnya jam. Sudah lewat dari masa seminggu rupanya. Dilihatnya peta otak buatan Hermione, masih ada beberapa spot yang masih belum berwarna.

Lemas ia terduduk.

"Hermione—"

Hermione membantu Harry berdiri, duduk di kursi dengan benar. "Tidak apa-apa, Harry. Kita sudah tahu kan, bahwa kita tidak akan bisa membersihkannya seratus persen. Tidak apa-apa, Harry. Bagian-bagian yang penting sudah kita bersihkan, ia akan bisa bangun lagi, ia akan bisa hidup lagi seperti orang biasa."

Harry mengeluh, menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, "Tidakkah bisa kita balikkan dengan Time Turner, Hermione? Tinggal sedikit lagi—"

Hermione bertukar pandang dengan Madam Pomfrey.

"Tidurlah, Harry. Nanti setelah segar, kembalilah ke mari, kita lihat seperti apa hasil kerjamu selama ini. Draco juga akan kami beritahu."

Seperti tidak ada tenaga, Harry mengangguk. Hermione mengangsurkan tongkat yang tadi ia pakai, yang terjatuh saat ia tertidur tadi. Tanpa daya ia memasukkan tongkatnya ke dalam jubah, dan berdiri.

"Aku ke kamar dulu."

Hermione dan Madam Pomfrey mengangguk.

Padahal hanya tinggal sedikit. Padahal hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, pikirnya sambil menukar pakaiannya dengan piama dan masuk ke ranjangnya. Padahal hanya tinggal sedikit saja. Kalau saja ia masih diberi beberapa jam lagi. Padahal—ia menepis. Ayolah. Itu sudah hasil terbaikmu, tukasnya dalam hati, dan berusaha menerima.

-o0o-

Ia sudah tidur nyenyak, sudah mandi, sudah makan, dan sedang berjalan menuju Hospital Wing, ketika tiba-tiba ada perasaan tak enak saat semakin mendekat. Kamar itu ramai!

Tentu saja, pikirnya, kemungkinan Profesor Snape sudah bangun. Di sana ada Madam Pomfrey, ada Hermione. Ada Draco nampaknya. Juga ada Profesor McGonagall.

Jadi, untuk apa ia berada di sana?

Saat Profesor Snape masih tak sadar, kegunaannya jelas: menggunakan _Legilimency_ untuk membuatnya sadar kembali. Tapi sekarang? Profesor Snape belum tentu menginginkan kehadirannya. Yang jelas, Profesor Snape membencinya.

Harry berhenti.

Bimbang.

Dan sudah membuat langkah untuk memutar kembali ke kamarnya, ketika pintu terbuka. Hermione keluar.

"Profesor Snape menginginkan bertemu denganmu, Harry."

**END OF PART 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**FATHER FIGURE**

_Harry Potter by__ JK Rowling_

-o0o-

"Profesor Snape menginginkan bertemu denganmu, Harry."

Tak percaya. Harry terdiam sejenak. "Bertemu—denganku?"

Hermione mengangguk. Menunggu sampai Harry melewatinya, melewati pintu kamar. Dan yang ada di dalam sana semua melihat ke arah Harry.

Canggung.

Harry berjalan menuju tempat tidur Snape. Berhenti tiga-empat langkah sebelumnya.

"Saya—saya dengar Anda sudah sadar," sahutnya.

Madam Pomfrey selesai memeriksa tensi. Memasukkan tongkat ke dalam jubahnya. Mengangguk pada Snape, dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

Profesor McGonagall menepuk lembut tangan Snape, dan menyahut, "Beristirahatlah," lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Draco mengangguk pada Snape, berjalan menuju ke luar kamar, melewati Harry, dan mengangguk juga pada Harry, lalu berjalan ke luar.

Hermione sedari tadi berdiri di pintu kamar, keluar dan menutup pintu kamar dari luar.

Harry tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Maju ke dekat pembaringan, ada kursi di sana, tadinya digunakan Profesor McGonagall. Tapi ia tidak duduk di sana, hanya menggeser kursi, dan berdiri di sana. Kemudian ia mendadak ingat pada memori yang diberikan padanya sesaat setelah Nagini menggigit Snape.

Dirabanya saku jubahnya. Ada di sana. Memang selalu ada di sana, tak pernah ia berani menyimpannya sembarangan. Dikeluarkannya.

"Milik Anda," sahutnya pelan, diserahkan pada Snape.

Dari tadi Snape memandang Harry tanpa berkedip. Tapi kini ia menunduk. "Simpanlah," sahutnya tak kalah pelan.

Ada beberapa saat di mana keduanya tak saling memandang. Keadaan yang aneh, karena biasanya di masa sekolah dulu, keduanya sering ngotot saling memandang dengan penuh amarah.

Harry berusaha mengangkat kepalanya duluan, "Sir—"

Snape juga mengangkat kepala, tapi tidak melihat ke arahnya.

Berusaha tak gemetar, Harry meneruskan, "Saya—saya minta maaf," suaranya masih tetap pelan.

"Untuk apa?" Snape menoleh.

Menelan ludah, Harry melanjutkan, "Untuk—untuk semuanya. Karena saya—karena saya menyebut anda pengecut. Karena saya—"

"Akulah yang harus minta maaf, Potter."

Tak percaya Harry memandang tepat di wajah Snape, yang kini juga tepat memandangnya.

"Karena selama ini aku melihatmu sebagai Potter junior," Snape menunduk lagi. Melanjutkan dengan suara lebih pelan, "Bukan sebagai anak Lily."

"Sir?"

"Kau anak Potter, memang. Tapi kau juga anak Lily," Snape mengulang. Memandang Harry kali ini. Lama. Karena Harry tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Snape beringsut membenarkan duduknya. Harry mendekat dan membantunya, otomatis. Tapi setelahnya, canggung lagi. Takut—ia tersinggung.

"Menurut Poppy—kau yang menyembuhkanku?"

"—eh, ya. Maksud saya, saya hanya—"

"Hanya kau yang sudah pernah terlatih _Legilimency_ kukira."

"Tidak, tidak, Draco juga—"

"Draco hanya membantu sebagian, ia mengaku. Ia hanya terlatih _Occlumency_, jangan lupa."

Matanya kini menatap tajam pada Harry. Harry menunduk.

"Jadi, kau?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Dan siapa yang memberimu pilihan, mana yang harus diprioritaskan?"

"—saya—" Harry kembali menelan ludah. Tidak, ia sudah berjanji akan menerima semua kemarahan Snape apapun yang terjadi—

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu mana yang aku inginkan untuk diproritaskan? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa yang kuinginkan di atas segala hal adalah memori, bukan kemampuan motorik kasar seperti berjalan dan berlari?"

"Eh—"

Suara Snape yang sudah naik, perlahan turun lagi, "Bagaimana kau tahu persis apa keinginanku?"

Harry tersentak. Mengangkat kepala.

Tidak ada kemarahan dalam mata hitam yang sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Terima kasih, Potter."

Menelan ludah sekali lagi, Harry memaksa diri untuk berbicara, "Harry saja, Sir."

"Harry. Duduklah."

-o0o-

Harry mengocek teh di cangkir sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan cangkirnya pada Snape hati-hati. Kemudian mengocek teh di cangkir yang satunya lagi, untuknya. Duduk di dekat tempat tidur dan memperhatikan cangkir Snape, tangannya memang bergetar, tetapi tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan jatuh.

Bagian terakhir dari otak yang dibersihkan Harry adalah pusat gerakan motorik kasar, dan itu berarti duduk, berdiri, berjalan, dan sebagainya. Dan itu tidak sempat diselesaikan Harry. Berarti Snape harus mulai belajar dari awal lagi: duduk, berdiri, berjalan.

Tapi Snape tidak menyesalinya. Paling tidak, itu yang nampak dari raut wajahnya. Ia lebih menyukai kenyataan bahwa memorinya kembali utuh. Itu juga yang dikatakannya pada Madam Pomfrey, ketika ia mengatakan memilih Harry sebagai perawatnya. Madam Pomfrey sampai tak percaya, sampai harus memintanya mengulang dua kali kalimatnya. Harry … merawatnya?

Mungkin … kepribadiannya ada yang berubah setelah tercuci oleh bisa Nagini? Bisa jadi, tapi Harry tak ingin tahu. Yang ia ingin lakukan hanya berusaha memperbaiki hubungannya.

"Kau tak menyesal, merawatku di sini? Mengajariku berdiri dan berjalan?"

Harry menggeleng. Tadi seharian ia berusaha melatih Snape berdiri lagi, dan setelah bisa, setelah makan siang, ia bersikeras belajar berjalan.

"Anda seharusnya lebih banyak beristirahat."

"Aku sudah tidur seminggu penuh minggu lalu," raut wajah Snape _keukeuh_.

Harry mengalah, dan tak berbicara lagi. Hanya sesekali mengusulkan untuk duduk, dan kali ini usulnya untuk minum teh diterima. Itu juga setelah dikatakan bahwa tehnya dikirimkan khusus oleh Profesor McGonagall.

"Kau tak menyesal terus-terusan melatihku di sini?" ulang Snape setelah menyesap setengah cangkir tehnya.

Harry menggeleng.

"Atau kau memang ingin bersembunyi, menghindari para wartawan?"

Harry tersenyum kecil. Sejak Perang Besar selesai, alangkah banyaknya permintaan wawancara, baik wawancara penuh maupun hanya sekalimat-dua kalimat mengenai sesuatu hal. Dari wawancara menyeluruh tentang politik persihiran hingga bagaimana pendapatnya tentang warna lipstick yang akan digunakan dalam pemilihan Miss Wizard bulan yang akan datang. Dari Daily Prophet hingga Witch Weekly. Satu-satunya yang dilayani hanyalah wawancara dengan Luna untuk The Quibbler, itu juga tidak disadarinya sebagai wawancara, sebelum akhirnya Luna nyengir dan berkata percakapan tadi akan dimuat untuk The Quibbler nomer mendatang.

"Anda sudah tahu," sahutnya pendek, nyengir.

Snape menyerahkan cangkirnya, dan berusaha untuk berdiri lagi. Harry cepat-cepat menyimpan cangkir-cangkir itu dan membantu Snape berdiri.

Tidak langsung, ia hanya berdiri tepat di belakangnya, siap untuk memegangnya jika terjatuh. Harry melihat sendiri bahwa Snape berusaha keras untuk bisa berdiri dan berjalan sendiri. Secepatnya.

Secepatnya?

Itu kesan Harry. Seperti Snape ingin bisa bergerak sendiri secepatnya, dan … pergi dari sini?

Harry berusaha menekan perasaannya, dan dalam diam membantu terus melatih Snape berdiri, bangkit, berjalan.

"Kau nampak sudah lelah, Harry?" selidik Snape.

"Tidak, ti—"

"Setelah Kreacher mengantar makan malam, pergilah beristirahat."

"Tapi, Anda—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah bisa mengambil gelas sendiri. Dan jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mengambil Firewhiskey."

Harry terpaksa tersenyum. Madam Pomfrey keras sekali melarang minuman beralkohol di Hospital Wings.

"Baiklah. Tapi Anda juga beristirahat—"

Snape mengangguk, kelihatan sekali hanya untuk menenangkan Harry.

"Tapi, jangan—"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berdiri atau berjalan. Kalau tidak bisa tidur, aku akan membaca perkamen-perkamen, itu saja."

Harry menghela napas. "Besok pagi saya kembali."

Snape mengangguk.

Harry menatap Snape lama sampai Kreacher datang membawakan makan malam mereka. Baru ia memindahkan pandangannya.

"Terimakasih, Kreacher."

"Sama-sama, Master Harry. Master Profesor," dan ia membungkuk dalam-dalam sebelum menghilang.

Harry menata piring dan sendok-garpu. Ia bersikeras untuk tetap di sana selama makan malam, agar ia melihat sendiri seberapa banyak Snape makan.

"Tapi kau juga makan," sahut Snape, tak menggerakkan tangannya sampai Harry mengambil juga sebuah piring dan mengisinya, "Aku tak mau justru kau yang jatuh sakit."

_Harry merasa justru seperti ia sedang mengawasi, seperti sedang mengkhawatirkan anaknya agar tidak jatuh sakit—lagi._

-o0o-

Pagi masih dingin saat Harry menelusuri koridor menuju Hospital Wings, tapi di sana rupanya sudah ada suara-suara. Sepertinya Profesor McGonagall sudah mengunjungi koleganya pagi ini.

Tapi Harry menghentikan langkahnya.

Seperti … pertengkaran.

"—baiklah, baiklah, kalau itu memang maumu. Aku—" suara McGonagall terputus. Menghela napas. "Baiklah. Aku tak bisa memaksamu."

Suara McGonagall berdiri dari kursi, dan membuka pintu kamar, akan keluar. "Selamat pagi, Severus."

"Pagi."

Dan McGonagall keluar. Menghentikan langkah ketika melihat Harry, dan tidak jadi menutup pintu. Membiarkan Harry lewat—setelah Harry mengangguk padanya.

"Tutup pintunya," sahut Snape pelan.

Harry menutup pintu tanpa suara. Di meja di samping tempat tidur, sudah ada sebaki sarapan yang belum disentuh. Tanpa bicara, Harry mengangkat dan meletakkan piringnya di atas pangkuan Snape, menyodorkan sendok dan garpunya. Snape terpaksa menerima.

"Makanlah," sahut Harry tenang—ditenang-tenangkan. Sama sekali tidak menyinggung peristiwa barusan.

"Kau juga makan," akhirnya Snape menurut dengan syarat. Harry menjentikkan jari, dan Kreacher datang membawa sarapan untuknya. Sebenarnya Harry sudah makan, tetapi demi agar Snape mau menghabiskan sarapannya, ia makan sekali lagi pelan-pelan.

"Aku akan kembali ke Spinner's End." Pendek.

"Sendirian?" Ada banyak pertanyaan yang mengikuti, tapi hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Harry.

"Kalau kau bersedia—denganmu. Hanya untuk waktu sementara. Setelah aku bisa berjalan bebas lagi, kau bebas untuk—"

Harry meletakkan piringnya. "Saya bersedia. Sampai waktu tak terbatas. Dengan syarat—Anda kembali lagi ke Hogwarts 1 September."

Telak.

Rupanya, itu yang sedari tadi dipertengkarkan dengan McGonagall, dan Harry dengan tepat membawa persoalannya terbuka.

Snape berhenti mengunyah, dan menyimpan piringnya juga. "Aku—sudah tak ingin bertemu dengan murid-murid, apalagi mengajar." Ia menghembuskan napas panjang, dan menerawang ke langit-langit. "Minerva justru menginginkan aku kembali—sebagai Kepala Sekolah."

Harry terdiam sejenak. Lalu menyahut pelan, "Profesor McGonagall hanya Pejabat Sementara Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Profesor Snape."

"Aku sudah bukan Profesor-mu lagi, Harry."

"Anda masih, Sir. Dan akan masih menjadi Profesor untuk waktu yang lama."

Snape menunduk. Lalu, parau nadanya, "Mengapa orang tidak mau membiarkanku sendiri? Aku bersedia menerima jabatan Kepala Sekolah hanya untuk menjaga para murid agar tidak jatuh lebih dalam cengkeraman para Pelahap Maut, dan aku memperkirakan hanya satu tahun paling lama. Kenapa dengan kerjaku yang seperti itu masih ada saja orang yang ingin menjadikanku Kepala Sekolah?" suaranya semakin tinggi, tetap parau, tetap tak stabil.

Tak tahu harus berkata apa, Harry menyahut pelan, "Mereka menghormati Anda, Sir."

"Dengan pembunuhan Alb—" nadanya pendek, pelan, terpotong tak mampu ia teruskan.

"Mereka—dan saya juga—hanya ingin tetap bersama-sama Anda lagi, Sir."

Harry memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya, dan menemukan mata hitam yang biasanya tajam itu, terluka.

"Sir?"

Snape tak menjawab untuk waktu yang lama.

_Betapa inginnya Harry melakukan sesuatu. Memeluknya, mungkin? Tapi Harry sendiri juga tak pernah merasakan berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Harus bagaimana?_

Harry bergeser maju dari kursinya. Tangannya diletakkan perlahan di atas tangan Snape.

"Paling tidak, jika Anda tidak ingin menjadi Kepala Sekolah, tetaplah menjadi Guru Ramuan kami, Sir."

Snape memandang Harry dalam-dalam. Harry mengangguk. Snape memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum kemudian menyahut pelan.

"Spinner's End, besok pagi."

Harry menghembuskan napas lega. "Dan 1 September?"

Snape terdiam sejenak, kemudian, "_Outstanding_ untuk Ramuan."

Harry tersenyum lega. "_Deal_." Tak apa ia harus bekerja keras, tak apa ia harus berusaha untuk hal yang nyaris tak mungkin: _Outstanding_ untuk Ramuan, tapi ia akan berusaha!

"—dan jangan kau kira itu mudah."

"_Yes, Sir_."

-o0o-

Kemarin siang, Harry mengantar Snape ke Kantor Kepala Sekolah untuk menemui Profesor McGonagall. Walau agak kecewa, namun nampaknya McGonagall menerima keinginan Snape. Tidak menjadi Kepala Sekolah, hanya sebatas Guru Ramuan.

"Kau saja yang menjadi Kepala Sekolah," usul Snape pada rival-sekaligus-koleganya.

"Aku tak tahu, Severus. Aku takut tak cukup mampu untuk memangku jabatan itu."

"Aku akan membantu." Harry belum pernah mendengar percakapan semacam ini dari kedua gurunya, tapi kelihatannya mereka sebenarnya cukup bersahabat.

"Aku akan mendengarkan kata Dewan Sekolah saja nanti," sahut McGonagall, "dan jangan kau cabut janjimu untuk membantu."

Snape mengangguk. "Untuk sementara ini, aku akan pulang dulu. Kalau boleh—Harry aku bawa."

McGonagall mengangkat bahu, "Terserah, tanya saja dia, mau atau tidak."

Harry tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja, saya bersedia dengan syarat Profesor Snape kembali ke Hogwarts 1 September nanti."

"Diam-diam kau licik juga ya, Harry," McGonagall tersenyum, "jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya bukan Gryffindor tapi Slytherin."

Alangkah senangnya kalau suasana seperti itu terus setiap hari.

Pagi ini, ia sudah bersiap-siap. Datang pagi-pagi benar ke Hospital Wings, ternyata Snape sudah bangun.

"Apakah tidak lebih baik kalau saya membawa Kreacher? Untuk bersih-bersih?" usul Harry hati-hati.

"Bawa saja. Asal ia berhati-hati saat bersih-bersih nanti."

Jadilah mereka berdua berjalan sampai titik Apparation di ujung halaman Hogwarts. DisApparate, dan Apparate di tepi sebuah sungai. Kreacher akan langsung menyusul nanti.

Sungai yang tidak begitu besar, tidak begitu bersih. Tercekat Harry melihatnya lingkungannya. Bagaimana bisa seorang gurunya hidup di tempat seperti ini?

Mereka menyeberangi sungai, yang tidak bisa dikatakan beraroma segar. Tepiannya ditumbuhi semak, sampah berserakan. Nun sebagai latar sebuah cerobong besar kehitaman, peninggalan penggilingan yang sudah tak terpakai, menjulang seperti bayangan mengerikan.

Berjalan menyusuri jalan batu sempit, di antara rumah-rumah seragam dari bata kumuh, jendela-jendelanya suram dan tertutup dalam kegelapan. Sebagian pecah dan ditutupi papan—tak ada upaya perbaikan. Salah satu jalan itu bernama Spinner's End.

Snape mendahului berjalan hingga sampai di rumah paling ujung. Berhenti dan mengeluarkan tongkat dari dalam jubah, dan membisikkan 'Alohomora'. Terbuka, dan mereka masuk. Lapisan debu menyambut.

"Kreacher!"

PLOP!

Kreacher datang seketika dengan seperangkat alat bersih-bersih.

Ruangan pertama yang menyambut mereka adalah sebuah ruang duduk kecil dengan seluruh dinding yang berupa rak buku. Dengan acungan tongkat Snape, salah satu rak membuka, dan itu ternyata adalah pintu-berlapis-rak-buku ke arah sebuah ruangan.

"Kamar tidurku," sahut Snape, dan mengacungkan tongkat ke arah yang lain, terbuka lagi sebuah pintu-berlapis-rak-buku yang lain, membuka ke arah sebuah ruangan di bawah tangga.

"Aku khawatir … ini adalah kamar tidurmu. Kecil tetapi—"

"Jauh lebih besar dari kamar-di-bawah-tangga di Privet Drive," sahut Harry ringan, dan meletakkan ranselnya di kamar itu. "Kreacher, hati-hati membersihkannya, jangan memindahkan barang yang tak perlu dipindahkan."

"Baik, Master," dan dengan riang ia mulai membersihkan debu yang menumpuk.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dulu," Snape bertelekan pada tongkat, "ada sesuatu yang ingin kuperlihatkan."

Heran, Harry mengikuti saja langkah Snape. Keluar dari rumah, mereka berjalan hati-hati terkadang Harry memapah langkah Snape menyusuri tepian sungai. Mengikuti isyarat Snape, mereka menyeberangi sungai di bagian yang lain. Menanjak sedikit, dan mereka muncul di sebuah tempat yang agak lapang.

_Déjà vu_ bagi Harry.

Sebuah tempat bermain yang tak terawat. Semak-semak nyaris menutupi beberapa tempat. Dua ayunan yang sudah berkarat, ditutupi debu dan sarang laba-laba.

"Kau mengenalinya?"

Tentu saja. Persis seperti apa yang ada dalam kenangan yang diberikan Snape di Shrieking Shack. Pelan Harry mengangguk.

"Jalan kecil ke sana," Snape menunjuk, "jika diikuti terus akan keluar di perumahan. Di sanalah rumah ora—kakek dan nenekmu." Matanya menerawang jauh. "Sekarang sudah berganti pemilik. Kakek dan nenekmu sudah meninggal, Petunia menikah dan pindah ke Privet Drive, dan ibumu—sejak menikah ia tinggal di Godric Hollow." Suaranya hampa.

"Sir," Harry tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sebenarnya mereka pindah sejak Lily kelas enam."

"Anda tahu ke mana mereka pindah?"

Snape mengangguk.

"Anda tahu, dan tidak menyusul?"

"Untuk apa? Lily sudah tidak menganggapku ada lagi," suaranya semakin pelan.

Harry menghela napas. "Anda selalu mengingatnya, sementara ia sudah pergi dengan orang lain?" suaranya terasa aneh mengingat yang disebutnya 'orang lain' adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Snape terdiam.

Snape maju, mendekati sebuah ayunan. Menepis beberapa daun dan sarang laba-laba di atasnya, dan perlahan duduk. Tidak begitu stabil, karenanya Harry bergegas menahan ayunan itu agar Snape dapat duduk dengan baik. Sedikit membungkuk, Snape meraih sekuntum bunga kering, memandanginya—bunga yang sama dengan yang jatuh dari semak, yang disihir oleh ibunya Harry. Nyaris tak ada yang berubah dari lingkungan itu—dan meremasnya hingga hancur.

Harry menatap Snape dalam-dalam. Ada rasa terluka di matanya. Ada rasa menyerah. Ada rasa pasrah. Ada rasa tak kuasa.

Disentuhnya pelan lengan baju Snape. Angin agak dingin terasa walau di musim panas—Inggris tak pernah punya musim panas yang benar-benar panas—.

"Kita kembali saja, Sir. Anginnya kurang baik. Lagipula, Kreacher mungkin sudah selesai bersih-bersih dan sedang menyiapkan makan siang."

Snape tidak menjawab, tapi perlahan berdiri dan melangkah, kembali.

Begitu tiba, Kreacher memang sudah selesai. Ia sedang menyiapkan makan siang. Dengan isyarat tanpa suara ia menghilang, meninggalkan Harry dan Snape. Mereka makan dalam diam.

Selesai makan, Snape menyusuri koleksi bukunya, dan mulai membaca salah satu. Harry meng-Accio sapunya, dan mulai menyemir. Sesekali dilihatnya Snape sedang apa, dan kali terakhir dilihatnya sudah tertidur dengan buku di tangan.

Diselimutinya.

_Harry merasa seperti ia sedang mengawasi, seperti sedang mengkhawatirkan anaknya agar tidak sakit hati—lagi_.

-o0o-

_Standing Ovation_ yang spontan dan riuh di Aula Besar saat Profesor McGonagall mengumumkan bahwa Profesor Snape akan tetap bersama mereka di malam pembukaan musim belajar 1998-1999. Sambil ikut bertepuk tangan mata Harry menatap tajam raut wajah profesornya.

Wajah yang lelah. Harry tahu, lelah yang ditutupi. Kembali ia menguatkan tekad untuk mendapat _Outstanding_ dalam NEWT nanti.

Keseluruhan situasi memang lebih menguntungkan untuk mereka yang benar-benar belajar. Lebih kooperatif.

Begitu selesai makan malam, Harry naik ke Ruang Rekreasi dan mulai membaca, ketika Ron menyusul. Mengangkat buku yang sedang dibaca Harry.

"Ramuan? Kita malah baru akan dapat Ramuan hari Kamis mendatang, Harry!"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Snape untuk hasil _Outstanding_, Ron."

Hermione masuk membawa setumpuk buku seperti biasa. "Aku diberitahu anak-anak kelas tiga yang mendapat Ramuan hari ini. Kelasnya tidak menyeramkan seperti Ramuan tahun-tahun lalu."

Ron memandang Harry, memandang Hermione, memandang Harry lagi. "Jangan-jangan … bagian dari otak yang tidak sempat kau bersihkan darinya, adalah kekejaman?"

Ron dan Hermione tertawa kecil, Harry tersenyum, tapi pikirannya berjalan. Jangan-jangan Ron benar?

Disimpannya bukunya, dan ia berjalan ke luar Ruang Rekreasi, menuju ke Ruang Bawah Tanah. Diketuknya sejenak sebelum dibukanya pintu. Snape sedang memeriksa hasil kuis anak-anak.

"Ada apa, Harry?"

"Eh—tidak. Hanya—mengecek keadaan Anda—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah. Pergi belajar, atau pergi tidur. Kau perlu itu."

Sarkasme-nya masih tetap seperti dulu, tapi Harry menangkap ada perhatian pada nada suaranya.

"Y-Ya, Sir. Selamat malam, Sir." Dan ia menutup pintu.

Tidak ada bagian yang terhapus, tidak ada bagian yang terlewat dari otaknya saat _Legilimency_ kemarin, pikir Hary lega. Hanya bagian motorik kasar yang harus terus dilatih.

Tapi tiba-tiba Harry merasa khawatir.

_Harry merasa seperti ia sedang mengawasi, seperti sedang mengkhawatirkan kesehatan anaknya agar tidak sakit—lagi_.

-o0o-

_Outstanding_ pada Ramuan sudah dilewati. Snape hanya tersenyum kecil saat Harry memperlihatkan hasilnya, tapi ia tahu Snape bangga dari sorot matanya.

Setelah itu pendidikan Auror yang ketat. Nyaris Harry tidak punya waktu untuk mengunjungi Snape, tapi disempat-sempatkannya juga. Apalagi setelah tertangkap olehnya, sorot mata.

Sorot mata yang lelah, sekarang juga adalah sorot mata yang sepi.

Harry mengunjunginya sesempat dia bisa, dan di waktu-waktu lain ia meminta Kreacher agar membantunya mengawasi. Dan tiap kali Kreacher kembali, Kreacher selalu membawa laporan yang tak begitu mengenakkan. Snape begitu terfokus pada pekerjaan, pada penelitian, kadang lupa makan, kadang lupa istirahat. Jangankan latihan untuk motoriknya.

Maka dipaksakannya juga mengunjunginya, sekedar menemaninya makan, sekedar menemaninya berjalan-jalan agar Snape mau berlatih berjalan. Sebenarnya kalau bisa ia ingin memeriksakan kemajuan otaknya, ia ingin tahu apakah ada yang salah pada pekerjaannya dulu.

Sekali waktu pernah juga terucap. Tapi Snape hanya mendengus sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, Harry. Kalaupun dulu kau melakukan kesalahan dalam _Legilimency_, untuk apa diungkit-ungkit? Aku sudah cukup puas dengan keadaanku sekarang."

"Paling tidak, jaga kesehatan Anda—"

"Aku menjaga kesehatanku—"

"—dengan kadang tidak makan, dengan kadang tidak beristirahat? Sebenarnya apa yang Anda cari? Begitu terburu-buru, seolah-olah Anda sudah tak punya waktu lagi—"

Jawaannya pelan, tapi membuat Harry tersentak.

"Sebenarnya, untuk apa aku dibiarkan hidup? Aku tak punya tujuan hidup lagi sekarang."

Beberapa detik Harry membeku, sebelum akhirnya mencoba menjawab pelan, "Kalau—kalau boleh—kalau diperbolehkan untuk berlaku egois, saya ingin Anda tetap hidup waktu itu karena saya—karena saya ingin merasakannya. Ingin mengulang kembali hidup tanpa rasa sesal bersama Anda. Ingin menerima dibentak-bentak. Didetensi. Saya—saya memang egois."

Hening.

Ketika Harry sudah memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan lagi percakapan, Snape mengangkat wajahnya, "Menginaplah di sini. Malam ini."

Dan malam itu di tengah-tengah percakapan yang hangat tentang segala hal, Harry melihat mata hitam itu sedikit menyala. Hidup.

_Harry merasa seperti ia sedang mengawasi, seperti sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaan anaknya agar tidak sepi, sendiri—lagi_.

-o0o-

Perlahan, dan dengan susah payah, Harry membawa Snape ke dalam kehidupan di The Burrow. Sesekali makan malam bersama. Walau awalnya mata Snape selalu mengawasi telinga George dengan perasaan bersalah—dan diantisipasi George dengan wajar seperti dia tak pernah mempermasalahkannya—Snape masuk juga ke dalam kehidupan The Burrow. Molly yang selalu ngomel-ngomel—dengan sayang—betapa dahulu Snape tak pernah mau mencicipi sup bawangnya; Fleur yang membanding-bandingkan pelajaran Ramuan dengan di Beauxbaton--yang diajar oleh seorang Madam yang cantik jelita; dan sebagainya. Walau tak banyak bicara, Harry merasa Snape sudah merasa punya tempat di sana. Ia bisa sedikit menghela napas lega.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Harry menikahi Ginny. James lahir. Dan sekarang Ginny sedang menantikan kelahiran anak kedua.

Harry muncul di Spinner's End seperti biasa, menjelang tengah malam.

"Kau tidak dinanti keluargamu?"

"Ginny sedang menginap di The Burrow, kangen katanya. Molly sedang senang-senangnya tidur bersama James. Hermione dan Ron juga sedang berada di The Burrow bersama bayi Rose. Kutinggal sebentar tentu saja tak apa."

Snape tak menjawab, hanya merapikan tumpukan buku di meja. "Kalau aku sudah tak ada, aku hibahkan buku-buku ini ke Hogwarts."

"Sir?"

"Kecuali yang ini. Kau mau menyimpannya?" tangannya mengangsurkan buku yang ia kenal benar—yang pernah ia sembunyikan di Kamar Kebutuhan, dan ketemu lagi saat Snape sudah mengajar kembali di Hogwarts.

Harry mengangguk. "Tapi, kenapa—Sir?"

Sejenak Snape tak menjawab, tapi kemudian ia berbicara pelan, "Kita kan tak hidup selama-lamanya. Aku kan tak punya Horcrux—" tersenyum tipis.

Harry terpaksa tersenyum juga.

Malam itu berlalu dengan percakapan hangat tentang segala hal, tentang masa lalu, tentang betapa bencinya Harry muda pada pelajaran Ramuan, bahkan tentang Lily—.

Harry akhirnya menginap di Spinner's End malam itu. Dan terbangun kesiangan, matahari sudah masuk ke celah-celah jendela.

Tapi tak ada suara sama sekali.

Harry mengetuk kamar Snape. Tak ada jawaban. Hatinya mulai tak enak. Dicobanya membuka pintu. Tak terkunci.

Harry lemas berlutut di sisi pembaringan.

-o0o-

"Ia tersenyum, seolah-olah tersenyum adalah kebiasaan sehari-hari dalam kehidupannya," sahut Harry pelan. Ginny tak berkata apa-apa, mengelus kandungannya dan menggenggam tangan Harry. Hermione menepuk pundak Harry. Ron, Bil, George, dan Arthur sedang sibuk mengatur segala sesuatu agar jenazah bisa dibawa ke Hogwarts, dan dimakamkan di sebelah Albus Dumbledore.

Seekor burung hantu sekolah hinggap di ambang jendela. Hermione menangkapnya, membuka surat yang dibawanya, membacanya, dan memberikannya pada Harry.

Dari Profesor McGonagall, menjelaskan bahwa persiapan untuk persemayaman Snape sudah siap.

'—_dan Harry, lukisannya tadi pagi sudah muncul di sebelah lukisan Dumbledore. Mereka sedang bercakap-cakap sekarang. Severus sudah berulang kali menolak permen jeruk yang ditawarkan Albus—'_

Harry menghapus sebutir cairan yang turun meluncur.

**FIN**

**AN**:

_Ambu nulis adegan terakhir ini di tengah-tengah berita WS Rendra. Kalimat puisi terakhir yang ditulisnya adalah: __**Tuhan, aku cinta pada-Mu**__._

_Entah kenapa, rasanya sedih banget. Seperti sesuatu tercerabut dari kehidupan Ambu, padahal Ambu jarang mengapresiasi puisi Rendra. Ambu kurang bisa mengapresiasi puisi._

_Fic ini selesai juga. Please, don't kill me!_


End file.
